My Immortal
by MuSiCiSmEgaga
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIW - RATED M - eclipse/breaking dawn xxxx
1. Prologue

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Prologue**_

So I stood there. In utter despair. I suppose fait had brought me here, I just never thought I'd have the choice of dying or living. Death was the way to go, in these circumstances. Don't get creeped out, I am not a sufferable inside type or one that is really awkward when it comes to socialising. Actually I am. I just feel like I would never die this way, not for someone else. I pictured a death bed with me when I am ninty years old or something. One of my biggest fears was growing old, so I guess it's for the better dying this way.

Just in love. A few words you hear every day without consideration or care, but for once you may listen to them. I'm just in love. With so many people. Charlie, Edward, Alice and all my mates at Forks High School, which I'll be graduating at this year, or I would be if i survived this torture.

I can hear them. The shouts and car tyres screeching as if they were the ones about to die. Edward, Alice and Jasper would come in the first flood, then Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in the second. My life would be over either way. Turn into the undead, or breathe the life of the living up in the skies. The one thing I regret is not saying goodbye. My heart pounds so heavy and fast that I cannot hear the yelling and road rage. I push my way through the doors to lead my way to him. Something strange I noticed about the doors, they were a light pine, but old and rusty, looking like softwood. I press on the iron guides and support of the huge double doors.

The first flush of vampires burst into the main hall frantically, but some how, they do it with elegance and grace. I push the door ajar before the screams of 'BELLA!' start. I turn to watch them run. So fast. In a blink of an eye or a pinprick of a papercut, Alice and Jasper are right next to me. I just realise that Edward is not with them, I worry and gasp.

"Where's Edward?" I whisper to myself. I look into Alice's deep dark eyes. She looks at Jasper. They both cock their heads to one side, lift one side of their flawless mouths and look down in sympathy. I realise that I'm falling the steep fleet to the ground. What's the point in dying now?

3*OKAY GUYS, FIRST PIECE I'VE WRITTEN IN AGEEESSS- PLEASE COMMENT SO I KNO WAT YOU GUYS THINK!*3


	2. Chapter 1  Engagement

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Chapter One - Engagement**_

People stared at my hand, watching me and my partner, Edward, tumble through the wind on Forks' high street. We headed toward the police station. We needed to confirm the rumours of our engagement to Charlie. This was gonna be rough...

"Hey Dad," I began as I clutched Edward's arm tightly. I gazed into Edwards eyes helplessly. He nodded.

"Charlie..." Edward began as Charlie turned his head towards us within his officed. He beckoned Edward and I into his small glass office, we gradually walked in unison towards him.

"Charlie," Edward repeated "We've come here to tell you something." Edward flicked his head towards me and his eyes turned black in the scare.

"I'm not going to drag this on, Dad, Edward and I are engaged. We came here to confirm the rumours." I said as I dropped Edward's arm and used hand gestures to try to explain. I walked over to Charlie and picked up his left hand and clutched it with both of mine. Edward walked forward and put his ice cold hand on my back.

"Er, well I guessed it would happen one day, but, I dunno..." Charlie mumbled.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Charlie's head pricked up, hopeing that it was all a joke or something.

"Will you give me away?" I asked nervously as I clutched his hand tighter.

"I couldn't say no to you Bells." He replied.

And that was when everything started to fall into place. The wedding, or engagement, me, Edward - the love of my life - and Charlie's approval. Oh my god! Renee! I forgot to talk to her about the whole situation! Whoopsy crap...

So Edward talked to Renee and she's cool as long as she and Phil can come. We accepted, as the were the original plans. I needed to fill my scrapbook more. I had taken several pictures of Jessica, Eric, Angela, Mike, Edward and his family, Jacob and the wolf pack and several of my cousins in Africa. I miss them now, sometimes I wish I would never have chosen this. Anyway...

I'd been drawing designs for the invitation and what they would say. For the colour scheme, I thought star silver, blood red and bright white. My heart pounded even thinking about it. I loved Edward so much, as I said, just in love...


	3. Chapter 2  Heart Throb

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Chapter Two - Heart Throb**_

Okay, so Edward was taking me out for dinner and then we're staying at his place. I thought that that night could be the night that he gave in. I was wrong...again. We decided to go out to a classy bar instead of a restaurant. Edward ordered a Bloody Mary while I ordered a white wine. He barely touched it, but I expected that. The bar was amazing - it was furnished with elder tree panneling and furniture. The floor was a crimson carpet and there were romantic candles scattered everywhere - I loved it.

We left for Edward's house after about an hour. I always enjoyed going to Edward's for some reason. I suppose its because it always surprised me with it's beautiful current architecture, it's remote habitat or the modern interior. I climbed awkwardly up the stairs and into Edward's pale room. Edward is so passionate and thoughtful, he had bought me a luxury king-sized bed with velvet and silk cushions.

"I supposed you'd need somewhere to sleep." he mumbled while looking at his black, polished shoes. I didn't have to say anything. I gently jumped at him with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and my legs round his hips. We looked into each others eyes and I couldn't help myself from gazing deeply into his fresh, golden eyes. I pressed my lips against his, filling his pours with my scent. He groaned in pleasure and placed me on the bed vertically. Burning kisses smothered my face. I could feel his body against mine. Edward's muscles tensed. He groaned. We stopped and talked about the wedding for the rest of the night.

I was walked back to my house the next morning by Alice. We simply chatted about Edward and Jasper - we were such girly girls when we got together. Once we had arrived at my home, we hugged each other tightly and Alice ran into the wood next to my house. She said she had to hunt, so it was perfect timing for me to go home. I pushed open the large glass door and was greeted by a 'I had to work late again - Charlie x' notes and a bunch of food stocked in my pale yellow, green and white kitchen. Cereals, bread, spreads, meat, vegetables and many types of fruits. I got another sticky note reading:

_Hey Bells - as I said - am working late - make yourself some food and save some if you can - dont wait up - Love You - Charlie x_

I smiled, chuckled and scrunched up the small yellow note that was stuck to my white fridge. Homework - Great...

I finished my biology homework. Edward creeped slowly through my white window pane and smiled that cheeky grin, flashing his white teeth.

"Hey!" I said as I got off the top layer of my bedsheets and ran to kiss him tenderly.

"Hi." Edward spoke like he was in pain. My hands pressed lightly up against his higher chest. I gazed into his eyes with worriment.

"I have to say one thing," he began.

"Say it, its only me baby..." I said sympathetically.

"Loving me is wrong..." Edward mumbled.

"If loving you is wrong, then I want to be wrong forever." I replied as I kissed his icy cold chest. He sighed and then repeated his groans, allthough now they were for pleasure. He backed me up to my bed and lifted my legs around him. We deepend our kiss and he took of his shirt. I fumbled my buttons on my shirt and he hauled his shoes off.

We lay there, naked other than our underwear under my duvet. We had stopped each other before anything too graphic had happened, but we still touched each other intimatley. Edward squeezed my breasts and I rubbed his bratwurst.

After about twenty minutes, Edward had heard Charlie smash through the kitchen and we gradually got dressed while french kissing. Edward dragged himself out of the window. I travelled downstairs once I decided to attempt to call Jake.


	4. Chapter 3  Renee and Charlie

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated M**__** Chapter Three - Charlie and Renee...**_

I was officially worried. Charlie and Renee wanted to speak to me - AT THE SAME TIME! This is not normal. If it wasn't for me being engaged, they wouldn't be able to stay in the same room for longer than a minute. I missed them being together, but my mom ran 'abondoned' Charlie when I was born.

"Hey." I whispered under my breath.  
>"Me and Charlie, Charlie and I, we need to speak to you..." Mom began.<p>

"Bells, why beat around the bitch..." Charlie began to mumble before he got interupted by me shouting at him for swearing.

"Sorry..." He said while hanging his head in shame - he never was allowed to swear.

"I'll tell her Charlie, Bells - I'm divorcing Phil. Since I've been here, I've been having an affair...With your dad." Renee said loudly, reflecting her personality perfectly. I stood at the border enterance of my living room in awe.

"OK." I said after a few minutes. After a couple of days, everything was like it was when I was young, allthough I couldn't exactly remember it. Renee keeps making dinner for us all, and Charlie would come up behind her and kiss her on the cheek, Renee and Charlie sleeping in the same bed, once I heard them going at it! All I kept hearing was them having fun in their bedroom...


	5. Chapter 4  Naughty

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated M Chapter Four - Naughty**_

Edward left for about four days to prepare the honeymoon suite and things - he wanted to keep a few things secret, like the colour scheme, plans, and the dress! I was panicing, until I found out that is was already bought by Alice. She used to dress me up, I was like a small china doll to her, allthough she had the skin tone of a china doll...

Anyway. Edward returned and welcomed my embrace. My arms landed on his chest while his huge, muscular arms and hands wrapped around me. Charlie was out, I couldn't wait any longer. I started to move upstairs, dragging Edward along by the hand slowly, beckoning him with my index finger.

We reached my bedroom, and instinctivly started making out on my small blue sitee where I usually read. I heard Edward groan heavily. I stopped the making out, I was realised then that you could be could be conserned by vampires.

"Edward?.." I asked, quietly. He shook his head and leaned in towards my face. I didn't stop. Allthough I was concerned, it doesn't mean I'm going to turn down my soulmate's lips.

We moved onto the bed. My phone rang, but I didn't bother to check it. I smothered his chest with kisses, not the quick, light kisses, but the inflaming, passionate ones. I could feel the tense heat, the burning passion and his deep dark eyes. Allthough Edward was always cold, I could feel warmth blazing off our bodies.

I pulled off his plain grey tee and he struggled to rip off my hoodie and jeans. I wish we had of done this before, if Edward had wished the same way. I ripped off his jeans from his knees to the tips of his toes. We were lying on top of each other in nothing but our underwear. Kissing him never felt this good.

We stopped. He had pushed me away, mumbling something about being pure and waiting... Of course I was dissappointed, but he was right and after all, I love him and respect him.


	6. Chapter 5 Aftershock

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T Chapter Five - After shock**_

I was listening to one of my favourite songs, 'Lightning' by Samantha Dillis, when Edward burst through the door with a painful look in his eyes. I quickly stood up from my blue sitee, working towards his gentle lips for a kiss, when he held out his hand to stop me. He everted his gaze to my eyes and I jumped back with shock. Edward never did this to me. His eyes had never been more full of pain before, even when I was getting changed by Victoria, even when he tore her head off and placed her in a blazing fire in my old ballet school.

"Edward? What is..." Is started

"I'm cancelling...The wedding...as I said, it's not right loving me!" He stuttered. I gasped. Edward's skin turned paler than it usually was. He could see the hurt crease over my face, and like a five year old, I began to cry.

We spoke for around eighty minutes about the wedding and what we were going to do about the whole situation. Eventually we came to an agreement, we were not going to kiss or even touch skin to skin until the wedding, so we're not tempted - but we are going to be joined together 'in holy matramony'.

Storms hit Forks. Lightning bolts, and thunder cracked the peaceful pitter-patter of the usual rain. With storms, always came a different Charlie, but now he had Renee (they've been doing it again!) I thought that maybe this time was different. Wrong. He was in a irresistable, happy mood. That meant more bumping tonight from the next room...


	7. Chapter 6 Touch

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter Six - Touch**_

Alice wandered into my home, placed a box in my hallway, and went out for another. We were all putting a little hand into moving my mom's things out of the removal truck.

I miss Phil. I've only met him a few times. He never moved in while my mom and him were dating, they got married and simply moved to Jacksonville. I just feel so sorry for him now he has nothing from the house or from Renee. The divorce had finally cleared and mom was going on proper dates with Charlie - it was freaking me out a little bit. I have been through so much over the past few weeks - engagement, the breaking of the wedding, not being able to plan it, Alice and my mom forming an incredible bond, mom getting a divorce, so on so forth...

I missed Edwards touch. I miss the heat I recieved between our pale skin. I missed Jacob's touch, but ever since Edward left me for two months and decided to go to the Volturi to kill himself and me and Jake became best friends, then dated, then Edward came ack and Leah flirted straight after we had just broken up. I just can't trust the wolf pack. All but Seth Clearwater. His tolerance between him and Edward's friendship shows that mortal enemies can be civil.

"That's the last of them!" I hear my mom shouting from the lawn. My mom was not the type to be scared, until the bread popped out of the toaster and she'd scream at the top of her said she would try to make another bathroom downstairs because I was so fed up of Charlie looking through my stuff.

Once the decleration that the removal van had gone, Edward pounced up into my pale blue room.

"Hey my love..." Edward said while gently touching the halo of my face. The outline of it. I could feel the electric spark between us. It was another thing to wait for, Edwards kiss at the end of 'I do's'. I loved him more than I could love anybody, I was in pain that I couldn't even hug him.

The Cullens had left to go and hunt. Mom and Charlie were out at the diner. I was alone, until I heard a heavy knock on the door. I wondered downstairs. The huge door creaked open.

"Hello?" I asked to a mysterious figure hiding in the pale shade of the moonlight. The figure stepped inside my home and slammed the door behind them. I knew instantly who it was. I flung my arms around the figure, refusing to let go.


	8. Chapter 7 Him

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter Seven - Him**_

I still grappled onto him. Holding his essence tight. I had missed him too much.

"Are you going to be my best man then?" I hinted while hiding my face in his chest.

"Bella..." Jacob started as he pulled me off him and dragged my by the hand to my living room sofa. "You know I love you, and would do anything for you, but when you marry him and he...turns you into one of 'them' then I will have to kill you, considering you will have already broken the treaty." Jake explained.

"I know all of this, Jake! Please, do it for me." I tell him strongly.

"...Well...Fine. Only because I love you so much." Jacob whispered in my ear. His inflaming lips touch my forehead, and he swiftly lets himself out.

"I love you too, Jake." I whisper to myself. A small bead of water swims down my face and drops onto my sofa.

I didn't realise how hungry I was. I grab my purse and keys, and head out to my Chevvy truck. I drive right past the store, and the diner, and the mexican. I drive out of town, peering at the sides of the road. I eventually saw the beautiful, current, Cullen household. I slammed the truck door shut and grabbed the keys. I twirled them around my fingers and pick out the key with the small Cullen clan inprint at the top and unlock the house. I dump my purse, keys and coat onto the small bench by the door and head towards the kitchen. I made a simple pasta dish and wolfed it down.

Edward and Alice were the first ones home from the hunt. They could smell my and the both ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jacob came back. He's my best man - he is really...uneasy Edward, be nice if you see him. For me." I plead casually.

"Whatever you. Come on - we have to go and see your dress. Its at the shop." Alice tempts me and winks. I rush over to her while smiling at Edwards worried face.


	9. Chapter 8  Choices

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter Eight - Choices**_

I saw the dress. It is perfect. Edward happened to be waiting at the bridal shop before me and Alice threatened him to leave. He chuckled as he wondered away, into the woods.

I rushed back home when I realised that I had been out for hours. When I got back, I got a surprise...

I prised open the glass door and the fly trapper, to lead me into my hallway. I headed to the living room as I felt that I really needed to sit down.

I flicked the small light switch and a burst of a white flash blinded me. Jacob was on the floor, kneeling, with a small...object in his hands.

'Oh my god...' I murmered instantly.

'Bella, will you marry me?' Jacob asked, intensly.

'What...I mean...Jake, I'm due to get married in a week...to Edward.' I state, confused and torn.

'Bella, I love you. More than anything and when I saw you yesterday, I did something I should never have done. I came back. For you and Edward. Let me guess, you got hungry, went to the Cullen's house, ate, then you trailled to the Bridal shop, two miles away, and you were greeted by Edward. Only he, and the pack, knows what I did. He won't tell you, because he's afraid...' Jacob explained.

'Jacob, what did you _do_?' I interupted.

'Something I shouldn't have...' He teased. I smiled lightly, then jumped onto my sofa, suggesting that he should explain further.

'Right, fine. Edward is outside. Listening. He is going to stalk you until your wedding day, when you're promised to him.' Jacob told me, while I listened, intently, but confused.

Edward burst in the door.

'Things just keep getting better,' Jake and I chorused, while gazing into his eyes (FOR HARMONY AND SAPPH - GAZING INTO HIS ARM).

'Jacob, get out!' Edward shouted. It was the harshest voice he had ever used in front of me,'And you,' his eyes everted to me, 'How could you even let him into this house?' Edward shouted.

'STOP IT!' My voice edged away from it's sweet, subtle tone. 'EDWARD! This is MY house! Stop trying to control MY life!' I yelled. 'Jacob, for GODS sake! What did you do?'

Edward sighed. Jacob looked away from my eyes and down to my hardwood floor. I waited impatiently while staring at the men I loved.

'I imprinted...'


	10. Chapter 9  Revolving

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter Nine - Revolving**_

I stood in my living room in awe, two guys, a vampire and a werewolf, both wanting to marry me. Their lives revolved around me, and my life revolved simply around one of them, I just had to admit it.

My world seemed to avert from that normal, high school, sweetheart life to this love, harsh, desicion making life. It was all so simple, I had two guys, a werewolf/shapeshifter and a vampire, that loved me so much they would die for me, and all I needed to do was to pick who I loved more, who was most approvable and approachable, and who I could love, with no problems, just easy breeze.

I loved them both, just one more than the other. They both stood in front of me, side by side, trying not to kill each other. I could tell what they were thinking. 'If I kill him, she'll never forgive me, she'll be torn into pieces, and I can't watch that. Plus it would break the treaty, and I'd die, ripping the tiny pieces that were left of her purity, and rip them even further...'

'I can't deal with this right now! Just please get out! NOW!' I said harshly.

*A few hours later* 

I went to bed, though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. A sharp ringing came from my mobile. I picked it up, gingerly.

'Hey Bells, gotta stay out for a while longer, won't be back tonight...sorry honey, Bye' Charlie started and finished before I could get a word in. He hung up.

'By then. I needed you tonight...' I mutter to myself while snuggling under the covers of my bed.

BANG!

'What the fu...' Edward presses his finger up against my lips as he clambers into my bedroom through the window.

'If my dad had been in, he would've woken up. Idiot.' I tell him firmly.

'Bella...I love you and you love me. You know that. We're due to get married in a week!' Edward says softly, but with a hard edge.

'Do you even understand imprinting? It's not just a word!' I exclaim, passion filled and channeled into my voice.

'I don't love you like I did yesterday Edward...' I say after a few moments.

'But...Bella...Please...Don't.' He begs

'Get out. Now.' I hear myself say...again.

He trapeses out of my house, head hanging low. I watch him venture out of my front door, then run and jump two feet in the air and bounce on my bed. I prepare to sleep.

BANG

'OH COME ON!' I shout. 'JAKE!'

'I heard that conversation...' Jacob starts.

'Yeah well my life only revolves around one person.' I murmer into his chest. Edward bounces up back into my room.

'I smelled a dog.' Edward grimaced toward Jake.

'Guys, stop this. The one I pick is the one _I_ pick.' I said breaking up the fight that was just waiting to happen.

'You dirty dog!' Edward said looking into Jake's mind.

'I can't help myself. I love her!' Jake replied.

'Erm, excuse me?' I interupted.

'He wants to kiss you right now.' Edward turned back to me sighing and rolling his eyes. Jacob leans over to me, taking a few steps. I look into his warm brown eyes, and see the red flicker in Edward's. I lean into Jacob, wrapping my hands and arms around his muscular neck. He bends down, and I feel the small tension from Edward. My hot lips meet his and our tongues flex.

'My life revolves around you.' I whisper to Jacob. I can feel his smile. Wind flys into my room as Edward climbs outside of my house...


	11. Chapter 10  Rulebreaking

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter Ten - Rulebreaking**_

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

My phone rings loudly while I'm eating at the diner with my dad. I look at him, frown lightly, shrug, and walk away.

'Hello?' I chorus with the voice down the phone.

'Err.' I say after a few moments.

'Oh sorry hello, Bella Swan?' The voice replies in solitude.

'Speaking.' I murmer, my throat had a horse feel to it. I lightly cough and my throat is back to it's usuall friendly tone, which I havn't been hearing a lot of lately.

'This is Susan from the State colledge in Alaska speaking about your application form that was sent just over two months ago. We are confirming that you have a glowing application and would like to honour and respect your acceptance into our Colledge.' Susan replies to my horrible tone of voice.

'Oh...I'm so sorry for the confusion, Susan, but I will have to pass. There has been a large change of plan, so I can't even make it to Alaska...' I say, remembering mine and Edward's plan.

'Oh...boyfriend problems? Family?' Susan pries.

'Excuse me, but this is private. Goodbye!' I state, firmly, while hanging up the phone.

I reach the table and slide in. I told Dad and Mom about the cancellation of the wedding. Obviously, Dad was overjoyed, Mom, however, was not too thrilled. But then I said that there was a large probability of me and Jacob, they were reluctant, but supportive.

'It was the colledge acceptance in Alaska. I turned it down.' I whispered into Dad's ear.

'Well honey, there is the other uni's and colledges you sent out forms to, so you'll be fine. It's probably best with you and Jake and stuff.' Charlie explains while stroking a thread of my hair. I see his eyes flicker to his watch and he climbs up. I know instantly that he has to go to work.

'Bye dad.' I mumble as he walks away. My mom is never around because, A, she is trying to make new, good friends and B, she's looking for a job in a salon.

I seemed to be breaking all the rules. Not accepting an application to an award winning Colledge, breaking up with Edward, and making out with Jacob...


	12. Chapter 11 Birthday

**My Immortal**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter 11 - Birthday**_

I went to see Jake and his family today. He asked me to stay over, because it's his seventeenth birthday today. It's great because allthough he's younger than me, he is the same age as me in years. I can't wait until we've been dating long enough, and he asks me again.

I love him. It's official. His family went out to meet Jake's grandparents in Ohio, and stay over that night, and then come back tomorrow afternoon, so until then, we had the whole house to ourselves.

Jake made me spaggetti, one of my favourite dishes, and I loved it! After that we decided to go into his small, cosy, bedroom and snuggle, as his house didn't have much centeral heating. We got under his thick duvet and cuddled.

'Do you ever think about our...I mean your wedding day?' I whisper to Jacob.

'Well yeah Bella. Only one detail that HAS to be true though.' He replies while bringing me closer to his body, so he can warm me up a little.

'Mmm. Your my very own personal sun,' I say as I get closer to him,'What's that detail then?'

'The person walking up the aisle. It must be you.' Jake whispered, as he nibbled lightly at my ear.

'I knew you were going to say that. As you said, you imprinted.' I reply, easily, with a breezy tone in my voice...yet another new voice...

'Yeah. I love you Bella.' He says. And that's when he kissed me. Hot lips felt for mine, even more passion than Edward drew over my whole body, taking my senses over. I kiss back. I break the making out session after around five minutes. Jake's tongue seeps for more passion and heat.

Okay, _more _rulebreaking. We have not been dating for a long time, but I couldn't help myself. I lifted his green cotton tee off, and felt his muscular chest, kissing and smothering it. I felt the bumps of his eight-pack rubbing against my tongue. I felt for lower. I kissed the border of his briefs pulling at them with my pearly white teeth, and thats when it happened. That is when he said something unbelievable.

'Will you marry me?' Jake moaned with pleasure. He reached for a small, scarlet, velvet box and opened it to reveal a small ring. It was a oval cut, blue tanzinite stone with two diamonds, also in an oval cut, circling the tanzinite. It was in a set of white gold and was around three carrots. It must have cost so much. As the light flickered in the cosy bedroom, I saw a small engravement on the white gold base. 'Imprinting means that your whole life revolves around that girl, that you will be anything for them'. I loved it when he had said that to me.

'YES!' I shouted! Jacob placed the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit, and suited me perfectly!


End file.
